It's my life
by scarred-and-scared
Summary: You've heard from Harry. You've heard from Ron...Hermione; but maybe now its time to hear from someone not searching for a horcrux but stuck with Death-eaters knocking at the door...Ginny Weasley like you've never imagined before. Strong. Confident. Waiting for her chance of revenge. Yet also riddled with worry. Her brother. Her bestfriend. Her boy. The world is changing...forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay… em I'm thinking of writing parts of Deathly Hallows from Ginny's point of view… going from Bill and Fleur's wedding onwards. This is just a little introduction to the world of Ginny and also just to lead you to the point of beginning. _

_Starting with her thoughts but it will include Hogwarts, family life and the great battle of Hogwarts. I thought it would be good to get the story from a point of view neither found in the novel or in the movie. _

_Any ideas are happily appreciated and reviews are welcome…anyhow enjoy much love _

Ginny couldn't really remember a time in Hogwarts where Harry hadn't meant something. All of her life she had knew of a boy who had survived a curse meant to kill- somehow she had known a baby had rebounded a curse onto a most hated wizard; taking his power away. Celebrated among wizards once a year she remembered mourning the loss of his two parents but also finding herself in awe of this boy- despite not knowing what he looked like or even his personality- to her he was amazing, something of her dreams. Yet all those years never prepared her for brother forming the most unique and surprising friendship.

Her first glance of Harry had been at the childish age of ten, a year before she was able to enter the Hogwarts castle- asking her mother's help Harry had been promptly polite- everything she thought he'd be. She remembers fondly the fact that she didn't realise who she'd met until after- watching him in awe; or as her mother called it staring.

Her family – the Weasleys- had never had what they may call luck. Despite being a loving, caring wizarding family; Ginny and her siblings had second-hand robes and books at school but none of this really bothered Ginny… as everyone always said she was happy.

Yet her first real moment was when Harry appeared at their home- embarrassed she put her elbow in the butter and ran away from the table with her cheeks flaming red- she never really forgot that moment despite everything. He saved her life, from the guy who wanted his. She found it weird that despite everything she was just so comfortable around Harry. The fear she had felt during his time in the Tri-wizard cup had been something powerful- filling her with emotion. She'd had so many nightmares that year- all including Harry being found dead at some point.

It had been when Harry had kissed Cho- that's when Ginny knew. In this past year she'd had a few boyfriends but none as brilliant… as fabulous… as perfect as Harry- only thing is…Harry can't be her because again Voldemort.

Dumbledore's death. That had caused so much agony for Harry. But she knew that it wasn't her- she wasn't the reason Harry had dumped her; that's why she didn't cry. She knew he had something to do. Something bigger than just them. She knew she loved him. She knew he loved her.

There was also something else she knew. Now she loved Harry… she could never let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

A wedding… the perfect occasion when all else is lost. I don't know entirely whether now is the moment I should be most afraid; I know deep down I should be fretful- yet for some reason I can't fathom I'm not; possibly the calm before the storm. They try to talk about wherever they are going but mum, well she isn't stupid, doesn't give them enough time together… always beds to be cleaned, chickens to be cleaned out, or cutlery to be polished. Yet some nights I'll wake to find Hermione's bed empty, sheets cooled and perfectly placed. I see the looks they give each other, glancing they think no-one will notice but I know them; three of the bravest- sometime the stupidest- people. Mum thinks they have taken on too much, something to do with Dumbledore but honestly… honestly if Dumbledore thought it was ok, they've trusted him before. Yet I have a feeling this is something bigger- every spare moment that mum's not magically making jobs to be completed, the three of them retreat to Ron's room; talking in whispers about something. Harry always spoke about ending it, Voldemort was always his nemesis something he desired more than the air he breathes. It's for his parents mostly. He wants their deaths to mean the end- the chosen one to have defeated 'The Dark Lord'.

Though honestly as Harry's birthday comes closer I can't help but think it will signify something. As the trace brakes the moment of their seventieth- he'd be free to do anything he wanted; they all will. Hermione been different careful with her words, teary upon her arrival a couple of weeks prior to Harry. I felt more than heard her enter the protections; her eyes were reddened but not a single tear was falling. Before I could breathe Ron was there, hugging her close… my brother…

He's changed too, quite considerably as well. Normally wanting nothing more than to laze around with Hermione and Harry, he seems to be more interested in life…in his family... almost as if he thinks this is it.

I've tried talking to any of them. Ron, I knew I didn't have a chance; I know all he wants to do is protect me. Hermione… well I suspect her and Ron had spoken- honestly she was just as suspicious as him. It was Harry, I could see in his eyes that he was lying- the easy humour we'd found in those moments in the castle had gone- even more than Ron he was fighting to protect me. He took my hand, squeezed it as if begging me to understand. I breathed the words I'd been begging myself to say since Dumbledore's funeral; "Harry, don't let me lose you… I know I've always known; I don't care if I'm hurt. I never gave up on you, I still haven't." The look we shared, the look of hope- hope polluted with loyalty.

"Ginny I wouldn't- I can't not go. What I'm doing is happening for a reason, it's something I've been made to do- I do love you Ginny… that's why I will never let you be involved, and I'll do anything to make sure you don't get hurt." His voice had been rough. He kissed me then… well I say he kissed me, we were more like magnets. Then he walked away.

Tomorrow morning I could wake up and they could just be gone- poof like smoke. That's what scares me, the fact that despite everything I might never see any of them again. I won't say they are going on a stupid 'mission' whatever they are doing they believe it has purpose… I just hope they're right.

But maybe they might keep their promise to mum… honestly Fleur would kill them if they missed her wedding- the death-eater wouldn't have a look in.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three!_

Yet they are still here. I woke up this morning expecting three empty beds, a sobbing mother and a none specific goodbye note…yet that's nothing that I found. I woke to find Hermione still asleep in her bed, with Ron's snoring still echoing through the ceiling. I don't know whether it is something I feel obliged to say but now seeing them together I feel safer, I feel like they aren't planning to leave just yet; a month or so still looms ahead of us before September first and maybe…just maybe they may change their minds- mum very much hopes. I think that when they do go it will be sooner to that date, dad has done something with Ron… he seems to realise that they aren't children and despite mum pleading they aren't going to just change their decision but maybe it's the fact this is Dumbledore's mission and ultimately dad trusted Dumbledore and whether declared foolish or victorious he always will.

Anyway breakfast was a quite affair… just Harry… mum, dad, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Bill, Fleur oh and of course the Delacour's. Yet since they came I suppose they've been ok… yet the house is bursting at the seams. If it's not enough with everyone home for the holidays and Harry and Hermione and Bill and fleur, then Charlie… you add on top three very excited, very loud, and very chatty French too be in-laws. Madame and monsieur Delacour are perfectly sociable even buying Harry a gift but Gabrielle…how childish of me but personally I feel she is in awe of Harry. I caught a look off Hermione upon their arrival when Gabrielle greeted Harry with maybe a little too much comfort. I know it's childish but still she's veela!

Mum and dad got him a watch; not just a little one but a traditional wizarding one… might have been my uncles but well… it's amazing! Ron bought him something… something neither of them will admit too! But anyway I couldn't think what to buy him… a wanted to give him something of me. Something that when he's off doing whatever he thinks he has to do he knows I'm here. Fact is that is a lot to place in a gift which can be carried around, is durable and also sadly can't be too harsh to the galleons… I came up with nothing but one thing.

I kissed him. In the quiet confines of my room I kissed Harry Potter; the first time I've kissed him since Dumbledore's funeral. I tried to give everything in that one kiss. I told him how much I would miss him, how much I loved him… and I wanted to make sure I was in his memory… so any girl he meets, he'll remember me. But of course the sparkling moment was broken by my none-thinking, annoyance of a brother- Ron just barged in despite Hermione's protest… and that was it he walked out. I turned my back away, hiding the singular tears falling. Something about that moment seemed more final than everyone we've had previous- it was goodbye. Despite everything I heard Ron shouting at Harry… it wasn't him I really wanted to shout but… well its Harry.

I don't know why I thought that was best and I don't know why I still stand by it but this morning feels like a month, even a year ago. Lupin, Tonks and Hagrid came tonight- to celebrate that is. Hagrid was beaming with joy producing a gift for Harry that was neither lethal nor self-destructive. We ate in the garden, too many for in our small home. Ron must really have gotten to Harry he tried so hard when cutting his food to not graze my arm with his or hands to touch accidentally; I could see in his face the pain it caused him- but I know like always it's as much to protect me as to protect his friendship with Ron.

Tomorrow is Bill and Fleur's wedding… maybe now is the perfect time for a rainbow inside a storm.

_What do you think? Reviews? _


End file.
